Battle of Fort Nelson
The Battle of Fort Nelson, also known as the Defense of Fort Nelson in Cascadia, was a major battle fought during the latter half of the Northern Frontier War where the forces of the Federation of Alaska fought Cascadia for control over the city of Fort Nelson in the country's northern provinces. The city was a primary target due to it being the center of transportation throughout all of Cascadia's northern provinces. The battle started out with an Alaskan assault, but was halted due to Cascadian defenses and by the end of the campaign, Fort Nelson remained in Cascadian hands. Background When the Northern Frontier War began in 2228 when the Alaskan Army invaded Cascadia from the north as a means of gaining control over southern territories, commonly known as the Northern Frontier, that were part of Alaska back in pre-war times and were the source of a territorial dispute between the two countries. When the invasion began, the Cascadian Northern Army Districts were reorganized as part of the Northern Army Group and their headquarters was based in Fort Nelson. The Alaskan Army made significant gains, but was stalled and the Alaskan High Command attempted to break the stalemate by attacking Fort Nelson believing that it would distrupt transportation, communication and deployment of the Northern Army Group and allow for Alaska to continue its offensive. The Cascadian High Command however was aware of the threat that Fort Nelson was in and had the city fortified and heavily defended with artillery, mines, aa guns and a small force of 2,000 soldiers from the best regiments of the army. The city itself had its soldiers and civilians trained how to react if and when the city was attacked and intelligence reported the possible attack on Fort Nelson by the Alaskan Army leaving its defenders prepared for the worst. Initial Alaskan Attack The battle began on August 31st, 2232 when the 22nd Infantry Division and 4th Armored Division of the Alaskan Army launched a forward offensive towards Fort Nelson proper attacking it straight from the north. The Alaskan armored force was comprised of various Pershing tanks upgraded with more modern materials to be more affective and various makeshift tanks and APCs. The 4th Armored Division ran into trouble when it lost around four tanks as a result of running into a minefield and suffered 12 men killed and wounded in the process. The entire 4th Armored Division was brought to a halt and the 17th Artillery Company of the Cascadian Army fired various artillery rounds at the stalled Alaskan forces and forced the Alaskan troops to fall back after suffering another 27 infantry losses and seven more tanks lost. The armored division was told to pull back and 14th Battalion was sent to attack from the northwest and the 17th Battalion attacked from northeast. They ran into mines, but met far fewer of them than the armored forces, but both battalions were attacked by pill boxes and artillery from Cascadian troops and were pushed back and halted with upwards as 98 total casualties combined form both battalions. Cascadian troops had managed to hold the line and despite the loss of two kilometers of territory, Fort Nelson was spared from Alaskan assault and the city was spared from direct attack and damage from the attacking forces. Alaskan Bombing Runs After three days of failed attempts at breaking the Cascadian lines through a frontal assault, Alaskan General Abraham Rosario chose to conduct bombing runs outside and inside of Fort Nelson using both artillery and bombers, mainly restored B-25 Mitchell bombers and makeshift bombers made from civilain aircraft. The 15th Air Regiment was called up and it was to be supported by the 18th Artillery Company who proceded to open fire and shell both the minefield and the various trenches manned by Cascadian soldiers. The bombardment initially lasted for two hours and the bombing run was carried out over other lines of defense and in the city, but the bombing had limited success due to anti-air guns and the Cascadian Air Force conducting counter-attacks with fighter craft. The Cascadian defenders used their own artillery guns and attacked Alaskan artillery positions and managed to prevent a major offensive from being launched again. The Cascadians had evacuated the first two trenches outside of the city and they were taken by the Alaskan forces, but their advancements were halted due to their failed bombing runs and the loss of air superiority. The Alaskan Army had attempted an assault on the third line of defense, but the Cascadian 22nd Infantry Company defended their positions and the Alaskans were repelled once more. A stalemate had settled in and the Alaskan Army was stuck after numerous failed attempts at encircling the city. Cascadian Counter-Attack The Battle of Fort Nelson had bogged down into a stalemate by mid-September due to forces from Alaska being redeployed to other fronts in response to Cascadian attacks on the Northern Frontier, former territories of Southern Alaska that bordered British Columbia in pre-war times, and Cascadian reinforcements came in on scant occuasions, thought they fought on regardless. By September 14th, Cascadian reinforcements had arrived after the Northern Frontier was captured and they broke through Alaskan forces surrounding the western area around Fort Nelson and launched a major offensive. Alaskan troops stationed in the north had attempted to counter the advance, but were pushed back and were repelled far from Fort Nelson. One final assault was carried out, but it was a disaster and ended in defeat and the last units surrendered by September 21st. Aftermath and Effects Fort Nelson remained under Cascadian control and the entire command structure of the Northern Army Group was preserved and maintained. The Alaskan Army was pushed back closer and closer to the Alaskan border and their frontlines were collapsing. Cascadia would carry out the Northern Rockies Offensive and managed to recapture the Northern Rockies area and prevent a second attack on Fort Nelson and isolated Alaskan forces into a large pocket in the occupied territories in the north. By the end of 2232, the Alaskan Army was on the retreat and the homefront in Alaska was fallng apart. The remnants of the army held out in the Atlin Pocket until they surrendered in 2234 when the Alaskan High Command ordered them to after a coup was carried out at home and called for an end to the war. The war ended with the Treaty of Vancouver and the defeat at Fort Nelson was credited by the Alaskans as the turning point in the war and their defeat at Fort Nelson solidified their defeat. Alaska fell into civil war and the Cascadian Army send a peacekeeping force to preserve the peace in the country and prevent a new militaristic government from taking over again. A memorial was put up in Fort Nelson to honor those who died defending the city and the term "Mircale of Fort Nelson" became a common belief among Cascadian soldiers. This myth was further soldified during the Siege of Fort Nelson during the Cascadian Civil War years later. Category:Battles Category:Events